Atari
by rpger49
Summary: Atari has an almost perfect life, though one thing is blocking it; she can't figure it out either.


Atari Echini was a typical Slytherin girl. She hated the gryffindors, and anybody else that liked the gryffindors. She especially hated Harry Potter, a skinny, slightly small boy for his hair, with jet black hair, and green eyes. Then there was his friend, Ronald Weasley, with red hair, and was tall and gangly. There was also Harry's other friend, Hermione Granger, the teacher's pet in gryffindors, with bushy hair, and larger sized front teeth. Atari's best friend, Kina was the niece of Professor Snape. She had black hair, and black eyes. She was tall and lean. Atari had blonde hair, with black tips, blue eyes, and she was also tall and lean, with the body of a supermodel. Atari was popular, mostly because she _was_ a supermodel, and then her looks played a role.

" Atari! Wait up!" yelled somebody to Atari.

" Well if you would hurry up Kina, you wouldn't be running like a crazed lunatic!" Atari snapped, turning around, her blonde hair flying behind her. 

" Well if you didn't walk so fast I wouldn't be running like a crazed lunatic!" Kina pointed out.

Atari smirked, "Yes well, if I hadn't been walking fast, we would've ran into your uncle, I'm pretty sure, you don't want a lecture from him, for failing the Transfiguration test. Am I right?"

Kina blushed, " Fine, be that way" when she finally caught up, Atari continued on walking fast, " ATARI RENEE ECHINI! WAIT UP!"

" You hurry up!" She said, not even bothering to stop to wait up.

" AGH! Dang you, your so mean!" Kina said panting.

" Thank-you, now if you would stop complementing me, we could talk about Yule Ball. Do you have any clue who your going with?" Atari said, walking into the Slytherin common room, setting her black bag, with a serpent sewed on it, down on a table.

" Yes, who is my boyfriend?" Kina asked.

" No, I mean, if you guys aren't together than, who would you go with?" Atari spat out impatiently.

" Probably Blaze Zabini" laughed Kina, brushing her black hair, with her hands.

" Didn't you have a crush on him in our first year?" speculated Atari.

" Well yes, but I mean…he's just a last resort now." Kina winked.

" Mmmmhmmmm" hummed Atari, pulling back her hair, off her shoulders.

" Well its true!" retorted Kina.

" I never said it wasn't" Atari said sitting down on a green couch, her back facing the fire.

" Yeah…sure!" Kina said sarcastically.

" What ever." Atari said dropping the subject.

" Who would you go with, I mean Tom isn't here, so you can't go with him." Kina said sighing.

" I…I don't know." Atari sadly replied. Tom was her boyfriend… and he was also probably one of the most dangerous wizards in the world… to people who don't support him of course.

" Oh, I'm sorry, I was so tactless!" Kina said, spotting Atari's sadness in her face.

" Yes, well, you better study for your remake on the Transfiguration test." Atari said getting up.

" Where are you going?" Kina said obviously embarrassed. 

" I'm going to write a letter." Atari said.

" Oh, okay!" Kina cheerfully said walking to her bag, and getting her transfiguration book. Atari said nothing and went to her dorm and took out some parchment, black ink, and a quill.

_Dear Tom,_

How are you? I'm fine…just extremely bored at Hogwarts. Kina failed her Transfiguration test, and is now studying for her remake…which I made her do. Anyways, is there anything new with you? Reply as soon as possible, please.

Love,

Atari

She rolled up the parchment and headed out of her dormitory. 

" I'm going to the owlery." Atari said, walking pass the studying Kina.

" Yeah, okay." Kina said not taking her eyes off the book. Atari walked out of the common room, and headed up some stairs to the East tower.

" Atari, after you finish you errand, may I see you in my office?" asked somebody to her right.

Atari stopped and looked to her right and spotted Professor Snape" Uh…oh yes sure."

" Thank-you." he said and headed forward passing Atari. Atari continued on to her journey to the owlery. Once she got there she looked for her owl. It was the only black owl at Hogwarts. 

" There you are, I've got an errand for you." Atari said waking the black owl from its slumber. Her owl hooted softly, ruffled its feathers, and stuck out its leg.

Atari gave the letter to the owl, and the black owl took off in flight and into the evening, darkness engulfing the owl completely. Atari remembered the meeting with Professor Snape and she ran back down to the dungeons, only stopping because Peeves the poltergeist was making some minor chaos with some Slytherin first years. The Bloody Baron came and Peeves floated off, cackling. When Atari reached the dungeons and knocked on the door and heard Professor Snape say, " Come in, and shut the door behind you." Atari went in silently and shut the brown doors quietly.

" Good evening Ms. Echini. Please have a seat" Professor Snape said, gesturing to a seat in front of him. Atari sat down while he put away the papers, and ink in front of him.

" You wanted to see me sir" Atari said.

" Yes, yes… as you know…we had a misfortunate er… case with our last head girl. Professor Dumbledore, our headmaster as you know… has decided to pick a new head girl, and he has chosen you." Professor Snape said smiling.

"ME??¿¿" Atari said, surprised, and shocked. Why her? She was a rebel at heart, she had at least 150 detentions in her school life… I mean, come on, there was some sort of joke going on!

" Yes you, Professor Dumbledore said it would help you not get into trouble as much…and besides, think of all the homework excuses you get!!" Professor Snape said.

" But, I mean… oh man.. This totally stinks!" Atari yelled. Snape just frowned.

" Ms. Echini, please… calm down!" Snape said getting up and walking up over to her, and putting his hand on her shoulder.

" I can't, I've been elected head girl…" Atari said unaware of what Snape was doing. Snape moved Atari's blonde hair, off of her shoulders, and he was moving closer to her neck. He started to kiss it gently, and moved towards her lips.

Atari could do nothing, she was shivering from it. 

" Professor, stop… please!" Atari said, trying to push him away.

" I can't… you are so unirrisistable" He said moving down to her chest.

" PROFESSOR, STOP IT THIS INSTANT!" Atari yelled pushing him away with all her might, and running to the door.

" I'm s- sorry Atari. I don't know… what I was doing." he said, with half desire, half disbelief in his eyes, and in his face.

" Good night Professor Snape." Atari said her voice shaking. She walked out slamming the wooden door behind her. While walking she kept thinking to herself, " I don't believe it… I can't."

Her footsteps echoed, and she barely noticed where she was going, all she knew is that she wanted to get as far aw away as possible from Professor Snape.

" Is there something bothering you?" asked Professor Dumbledore who had just stopped and saw Atari, with her arms folded and her head facing the stone floor.

" No sir.." Atari looked up and noticing that she was in the South Tower near her Divination class.

" I suggest you get back down to your common room. Its getting close to when you should be there" Professor Dumbledore said smiling.

" Yes Sir." Atari whispered, she turned around and headed back to the dungeons. When she reached the Slytherin common room she saw Kina flirting with Draco.

" What would we do all day though?" Kina asked. Atari decided not to listen and she decided to go up to her dorm, and go to sleep. She pulled on her pajamas, and laid on her bed to find that she couldn't go to sleep. She got up and started to flick through her books. After about an hour of doing so, Kina came in smiling.

" Why are you so happy?" Atari asked scowling.

" Oh! I uh…well I…" Kina said startled.

" Never mind." Atari snapped moodily.

" What is up with you?" Kina asked curiously sitting by Atari, her black hair bouncing while doing so.

" Nothing." Atari replied softly, she got up and picked out another book. When she sat down again she said, " Well there is something, I just don't feel like talking about it right now."

" Are you having problems with Tom?!" Kina asked surprised.

" Of course not!" Atari gasped, " How could you presume such a thing?"

" Oh… sorry… I just thought.." Kina replied blushing.

" Its okay." Atari replied frowning, She looked at the ring on her finger with an emerald.

" Well I'm going to bed… night" Kina yawned pulling on her pajamas and laying in her bed.

" Night" Atari replied. Atari just continued to lay there. With her face in her hands and her elbows on the table where she was sitting. She started to fall asleep around 12:00... But then somebody started to snore in another dorm… that made her wake up again. Her thoughts started to race again.

" When will he reply? I don't want to go to the Yule Ball alone… how am I going to manage all this homework? Why does Professor Snape like me?" She thought to herself…looking out of the window staring at the starlit sky. She walked over to the window and sat next to it. She looked at the moon… listening to a werewolf. She glanced over at the forbidden forest and saw a unicorn. She didn't pay much attention her eyes were now on the lake. The Giant Squid was swimming near the surface. You could see the ripples of water glistening in the moonlight.

Okay…there is my first one! 


End file.
